


The Empresses guide to motherhood

by Mommys_alone_time



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Has a Dirty Mouth, Ben is 44, Childbirth, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Family Feels, Force Babies (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Motherhood, One Big Happy Family, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pregnant Sex, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey Takes Ben Solo | Kylo Ren's Hand, Rey is 34, parenting teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommys_alone_time/pseuds/Mommys_alone_time
Summary: A series of (mostly) one shots about parenting and all the ups and downs that comes with it.After almost 15 years of being Emperor and Empress, and having 8 force wielding kids, Ben and Rey must juggle parenting special children and running the galaxy.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 53
Kudos: 81





	1. Little sponges

“And then, like the true romantic he is, daddy says ‘You are nothing… but not to me’.” I say lowering my voice to imitate Ben’s. “He held out his hand…”

“Did he have his globes on?” Hanna asks from under her puffy purple blanket squeezing her stuffed porg Princess in her tiny arms.

“Daddy always has gloves on, porg poopy.” Gideon grumbles having heard this story many times over.

“I’ve seen daddy without gloves on.” Gavyn brags rolling over pushing his brown hair out of his face.

“Giddy, I’ve told you to stop calling your sister porg poopy. Daddy doesn’t wear gloves _all_ the time.” I smile laughing with Ben through the bond. **_Was it Gideon who said it?_** _Yes. Gavyn bragged about seeing you without them. **Do I really wear them that much?**_ _I am sorry honey. **That is not an answer**. You already know the answer. Our 7-year-olds already said it. _

“What happened next mommy?” Hanna whispers from her blanket. **_Mommy took daddy’s hand and after we got off the ship safely daddy rocked mommy’s world._** He sends me his memories of our first kisses in the shuttle, and that first night on the finalizer. _Yeah, he did._ _Aren’t you in a meeting? **You are having more fun**._

“Mommy negotiated a safe retreat for Grandma and mommy’s resistance friends, and then I took daddy’s hand. Since then,” I sit on the edge of sweet Hanna’s bed. “we have tried our hardest to help people and bring peace. And, of course, we had all our sweet babies to keep us busy.” I kiss Hanna on her sweet sable curls, and she rubs her tiny hand over my belly. Her baby sister shifts and kicks her hand. _These two are going to be best friends. I can already tell._

“She is my best friend mommy. I can’t wait for her to be borns.” Hanna says yawning as she pulls her blanket to her chin.

“She can’t wait either my darling. Now sleep.” I kiss her forehead and pray to the maker for no nightmares tonight. **_Amen. I would love our bed to ourselves for one night._**

“Goodnight my loves. Sweet dreams.” I say to the room dimming the lights and the door closing behind me. **_Tell Zeven and Quinn that they are grounded from their holopads tomorrow._** _Oh no. What did they do this time?_ **_Hux is frustrated. They keep finding stormtroopers painting messages on the walls with no memory of why. This last one said ‘Hux sucks’ and he doesn’t find it funny._** _Oh maker, that is hilarious._ I stop in the hallway and laugh out loud squeezing my thighs tight. _**Nobody warned us that half of parenting was having to discipline and not laugh at the fucking hilarious shit your kids do.**_

Nobody warned us about any of this. Shortly after our first few weeks together on the Finalizer we learned that we were surprisingly pregnant. Well, not that surprising. We were not careful at all. We got married in a small private ceremony on Naboo, and after our eldest daughter Lyra was born, we were coronated Emperor and Empress. A few months after the coronation, during the peace talks with the resistance, we discovered I was once again pregnant… this time with twins. Max and Mora were born later that year kicking and screaming from day one. Having three children under four while trying to close a war and provide for the galaxy was an extremely stressful situation so as soon as I was cleared, I went and got the implant from the Finalizer’s med bay. That one lasted a little over a year before it failed, and I became pregnant with our middle son Quinn. We tried the shot next, which also failed within the year and brought about Gideon and Gavyn. After they were born, we decided to give the implant one more shot before turning to any surgery options. For two years that worked, but I am not so sure it was entirely the implant. With six kids in and out of our bed, and Ben pulling out every single time we were able to stretch it. After I finally got the youngest twins potty-trained, we find out we were pregnant again. Ben had one night joked that we should just start numbering them, and I joked back about just changing a letter like “Zeven”… and then it stuck. Our feisty daughter Zeven made her entrance with my fastest labor of them all, and she has not slowed down since. Ben decided after that to get a vasectomy, which we enjoyed to the fullest. A year later we were surprised to learn that we were once again pregnant. We decided then and there that the force obviously has other plans despite our very best efforts. Our angel Hanna was born quiet and observant, and sending things flying whenever she would cry.

A little more than a year after Hanna was born, we started preparing Coruscant to be our new galactic capitol. Ben had to spend more and more time planet side, so we depended on our bond for any minute of alone time we could get. As if to laugh in our faces, we found out we are once again pregnant. This one conceived while Ben was on the other side of the galaxy. Now we all go everywhere together since it is so hard for Ben to focus while I am pregnant, and I never ever leave our children. He can feel all the cravings, pains, and mood swings, and he worries incessantly being too far apart… which of course I feel, which compounds my problems, which compounds his problems… into this vicious cycle of anxiety and nausea. So, the Finalizer is in orbit above Coruscant, and Ben comes and goes as needed.

At about the four kids mark we just took over a whole wing on the ship transforming it into our private floor. All four of the children’s bedrooms are by ours at the end of the hall, with Lyra being the only one who has a bedroom to herself… of which she demanded after her 14th birthday. Hers is the door farthest from ours, next to Zeven and Quinn’s room.

“Ly, try not to stay up all night binge watching. You have flying lessons with dad tomorrow and it is not safe to be tired.” I say gently into her open bedroom door. She is lounging on her ridiculous gold couch, watching the newest teenage angst drama off the holopad in her lap. She rolls her big brown eyes and throws her long black hair over her porcelain shoulder. _She is wearing those flipping sexy jammies again_. **_This is between you two. I clock out when it comes to teenage girl shit._** _So, the teenage boy crap is on you? Because I have given Max’s laundry duty to the droids after finding all the crunchy bathroom hand towels._

“MOOOM. I will not be tired tomorrow. I do this like every night. I’m not old like you.” She quips throwing her long legs back onto the couch and bringing the holopad to her lap again.

“I’m not old Ly.” I pout, getting self-conscious. **_You are not old my love_**.

“Your right. Dad is the one who is old.” **_Grrrrrrrrr_**. _You are not old either honey_. **_I’ll show you old later_**.

“Fucking gross, dad. You know mom’s shields suck when she is pregnant.” Lyra fake vomits over her ostentatious couch. “I guess it’s going to be another headphones night.” _I do not know what to say to this._

“Language! You know your sisters and brothers repeat everything you say. Good night Lyra. We love you. Don’t stay up too late, please.” I say retreating from her door as quickly as I can.

I knock on Zeven and Quinn’s door and step into the chaos. They are mischievous blossoming artists, so every wall of their room is painted bright and colorful, including the ceiling since Quinn will levitate Zeven to all the high spots. You would think with him being nine, and her being almost 6 they would not have so much in common, but they are inseparable and have been since her birth. They finish each other’s sentences, guard the others back, and are never apart. Quinn potty-trained her in three days, without saying a word. He just transferred his knowledge to her, and she adapted it to herself. Their room is quiet, and peaceful while they live and talk in their own little world.

“You two have got to stop force compelling the stormtroopers. Please give mommy your holopads, and you two can have them back after tomorrow.” They trade a look and send the holopads to my waiting hands. **_Not that it was not hilarious_**. _You are not helping_. They both smile up at me and Zeven giggles. I shake my head and keep my face serious. “Now, it’s time for bed. Teeth brushed and ready for bed?”

They both nod and climb into their bright colored pods. I tuck blankets under sweet chins and give forehead kisses grateful that they crawled in and feel genuinely tired and ready for bed.

“Sweet dreams my loves.” I whisper dimming the lights as I head out the door. _It is looking like a quiet bed to ourselves night honey **. I am ending the meeting now. I’ll be in the shuttle in 5**. _I place my palm to Max and Mora’s quiet door and find them both dreaming. I step into their room and put bookmarks into all the various books left open on both their beds and close them. There are stacks and stacks of books and holocrons on their nightstands and desks. I tuck them in tighter and kiss their foreheads. _Sweet dreams my loves._

I pick up all the toys in the hallway and throw them into the tub in the playroom. I look around at the mess and just sigh. **_Just let the droids handle it. It will be clean by the morning_** … **_Go take a bath. I am almost there._** I focus on him and can feel him in the shuttle heading into the Finalizer’s docking bay. I nod knowing it will get done and the door closes behind me.

I waddle down the hall sending love to all my sleeping babies. And Lyra, who of course is not asleep. I hurry to her door sensing her sadness and grief. _It is just the show mom. The main characters girlfriend just died in his arms. He just told her he loved her. They just got back together._ She bawls into my head _. I am sorry sweetheart. That sounds very tragic._ I reply wishing I could hug her. _If that were me, I would have healed her. It would suck to not be force sensitive._ I nod remembering all the many times I have healed broken bones and bleeding owies, even imaginary owies when attention is all that was wanted. _Goodnight sweetheart. Please try not to stay up_. “Goodnight mama.” I hear whispered through the door.

I walk through our bedroom throwing off layers, leaving a trail to the refresher for Ben to find. I start the bathtub and pour in my favorite oils and salts stirring the tub with my hand. I rub my stretch marked belly and look at myself in the mirror. Here I am. I am 34, with almost nine beautiful babies. I have managed to keep my weight steady, but my hips are wider, and everything is generally looser. Between nursing 8 babies, and pregnancy hormones my breasts have become beasts that refuse to be caged. They practically sit on top of my big belly flashing my dark sensitive nipples amongst my pale freckled sun starved skin. I know Ben can sense all these feelings, and I also know that he is choosing to be silent because he tells me every day how beautiful I am despite how much I do not always believe him. **_It’s because you are_**. I sigh and step into the tub leaning back against the warm stone side letting my body float with my belly making an island amongst the water. I close my eyes and follow Ben’s force signature up the lift and into our wing. He steps into every room kissing their sleeping heads and tells Lyra to go the fuck to sleep. _She’s already got a potty mouth. I wonder where she gets it from._ I hear him chuckle stepping into our room. He pulls off his cape, and peels off his gloves leaving them on the dresser. He sits on our big bed and pulls off his heavy black boots leaving them by his side of the bed. He quickly undoes his tunic’s hooks and peels it down his arms. He pulls his undershirt over his head throwing it into the laundry chute as he walks into the refresher.

“How did the meeting go?” I ask with my eyes still closed.

“The same as usual. The representative from Cantonica brought some gifts.” He says putting toothpaste on his toothbrush and watching me through the mirror. I sit up splashing water out the side.

“Don’t tease me. Did he bring my favorites?!” I ask with pouty lips.

“He has saved Mitaka a trip because he brought your favorites. I might approve whatever stupid request he’s bringing forward just for that.” He smiles back towards me and starts brushing his teeth. There is this little chocolate shop in downtown Canto Bight that makes the most amazing muja fruit truffles. I have been craving them so badly Ben was about to send his assistant to get some. “We can’t let it slip that all it takes is some truffles to get the Emperor and Empress to agree to almost anything.”

“I can’t wait!” I lick my lips dreaming of chocolate, and then watch Bens muscles ripple in his arms and back as he brushes his teeth. I blush as his eyes meet mine in the mirror and our parental foreplay begins. He sends me every daydream of every place he imagined fucking me on or bending me over while he rinses his teeth and gets the rest of his clothes off. I start touching all over my body sending the feelings to the both of us while I get out and dry myself mostly off. I sit back onto my heels on the bed and spread my knees wide rubbing circles onto my clit and twisting a nipple with my other hand. We both groan as he makes it to the side of the bed pulling a pillow off the bed for his knees. Hooking his large hands behind my calves he pulls me to the edge of the bed as I lay back. He throws my ankles over his shoulders and spreads me wide running his tongue through my core. I pick my head up off the bed and I laugh that I cannot see him underneath my belly anymore. He runs his hands up my thighs until they round over my belly. I feel him gently use the force to make our daughter sleep. Force sensitive children learn about sex exceedingly early on and it freaks Ben out that he can sense the baby’s consciousness.

We have also learned that every time we orgasm, we send out a great amount of force energy and it tends to wake up our children. They usually go back to sleep, or they head to our bedroom to crawl into our bed and we have not found a lock that can keep them out yet. So, we work hard to finish together so that we can hurry and get clothed, but after eight babies it takes me a little bit longer than it used to. He licks circles in all the right places, drawing me closer with big slightly hooked fingers. When he feels me start to squeeze around him, he slips his fingers out and runs them up and down his shaft as I push myself back to the center of the bed. He kisses up my back as he pulls my back towards his chest and pulls my hips towards his. He hooks an arm under my knee and slides himself in slowly. He starts setting the pace while keeping a watch on everyone’s signatures, until he starts struggling to focus. He rubs hard circles in time with his thrusts, and we share our mutual pleasures until we don’t know where one of us begins and the other ends. I moan into his kisses while I detonate around him drawing him in deeper. He thrusts one final time dropping my leg and pulling my hips hard to his as he comes with his muscles shaking and shivering along my back. We take a minute to catch our breaths and then I throw on some underwear and a tank top and he finds his sleep shorts in the dresser. We crash back into the bed and I find my place tucked into his side with my leg over his and my head on his chest.

We yawn settling into the warm blankets as our heartrates slow, when the unlock alarm chimes as Hanna force unlocks the door and shuffles in dragging princess by the wing on the floor behind her. She crawls in snuggling under the blanket into my back. Ben pets her hair and I hear her breathing slow until she is dreaming softly behind me. **_Goodnight my love_**. _Goodnight honey._ He kisses my temple, and we catch what sleep that we can.

The next morning, I wake to Ben’s holopad going off on the dresser.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck… I’m sorry my love I thought I turned that down.” He says crawling out from under Gavyn and Gideons limbs. Hanna sits up digging through the sheets to find princess.

“Fffff…” Hanna starts to say, and I interrupt.

“No! Daddy said a bad word. Don’t listen to daddy.” I tell her narrowing my eyes at Ben. **_I’m sorry my love. I don’t fucking mean to._**

“Fucking mean to do what daddy?” Hanna asks squeezing princess and giving us innocent eyes as Ben laughs into the refresher. I cover my face with a pillow. _Why do I even try?_

“Come on pumpkin. Let us let mommy and brothers sleep for a bit while we go check on breakfast.” Ben says pulling Hanna into his arms. I smile and roll over burying my nose into my sweet boy’s hair returning to sleep even if its just for a few more minutes. _I love you. **I love you too.**_


	2. If one gets it, they all do.

“No baby. Point your toes.” I sigh as Hanna shoves her foot flatways into her pant leg again leaving me to pull and tug in all different directions to get her foot all the way through. I slip on her sock and grab her untied shoe. She picks up her sockless foot and holds it up towards the shoe. _Ugh. Wrong foot_. She shifts putting her foot down and raising it again. _UGH_. My back and knees are killing me squatting like this, and her baby sister rolls spring boarding off my rib cage.

“No baby. Your other foot.” She switches feet and slips her foot into her shoe. She lifts her other foot and I slip on her sock. She plants her feet and raises the foot with the shoe. _UUUGGHHH._

After getting her shoes on and tied we head towards the lift hand in hand with Hanna dragging princess behind her. Our small entourage of guards follow from a respectful distance, always ready to help me wrangle my hoard if needed. I feel Hanna focus in on the newest guard and I squeeze her hand. _It is not polite to invade others privacy sweetheart._ I say giving her the mama eyes. _I’m sorwy mama_. The nurse droid from the academy floor has requested my presence. Max was not looking too well this morning, but he insisted on going so that he can finish a project. I know that he really wanted to go so that he could see his crush, Eleanor, who is one of our General’s beautiful daughters.

The first thing I did coming aboard the Finalizer was to focus on helping to make life better for the stormtroopers. I studied their schedules, brought in efficiency professionals, and adapted their shifts. I made it to where everyone had more time off while maximizing their outputs. Hux did not believe that giving them time and a reasonable life would be enough incentive to improve numbers, but quickly he learned that I was on to something. They started pairing up since they no longer had to hide their relationships. We adapted the living quarters, they started families, and soon we were in need of childcare and schooling options. I commandeered a half empty research wing and turned it into an academy for all the children aboard my ship.

Walking through the halls I get a lot of sympathy nods as I hear “She looks like she’s about to pop” and “It’s got to be any day now” play in heads all around me. _Man, my shields really do suck while I am pregnant._ I stop mid step and take a breath. I close my eyes and bolster everything back up. I was so into my own head that it takes me a minute to process what is happening when I open my eyes.

The newest guard is pinned up the wall with her arms and legs splayed flat as little Hanna stands in front of her with her tiny palm pushed towards her and princess forgotten on the floor.

“Mommy says that if you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything at all!” She screams with tears running down her face. I kneel beside her and meet her eyes.

“Put her down baby.” I run my hands up her tiny sides and palm her cheeks wiping her tears with my thumbs. She pouts her pink lips and drops her hand. The guard slides down the wall to the floor finally catching her breath. Hanna throws her little arms around my neck and cries into my shoulder. _She said you were fat, and it made me so mad because you are so beautiful._ Her little voice cries into my head. _She said it in her thought’s sweetheart. People are allowed to have their own thoughts. Even hurtful ones. This is a hard lesson to learn and it will take you a little while. I am proud of you for letting her go even though I can see how mad she made you._ She nods into my neck and squeezes tight. With a little force help I keep her wrapped around my neck and stand up balancing her on my hip. Her baby sister rolls over to be closer to her best friend.

“I’m sorry Lynda. She is still learning. You are dismissed for the day.” I say as the other guards help Lynda off the floor. She nods with a hand on her helmet.

Coming into the Academy wing I can feel the force swirling around us with the lights flickering on and off with sporadic spurts of energy. _Oh no honey. Someone is sick_. **_Not again_**.

I carry Hanna into the nurse’s office and find Max, Gideon, and Gavyn laying down on cots with wet towels over their foreheads. Gideon sneezes and the lights flash and flicker.

“Empress, thank you for coming.” The medical droid states spinning towards me. “Max Organa Solo, Gideon Charles Solo, and Gavyn Lando Solo all have fevers over 100.1 and are displaying other symptoms including sneezing, runny noses, and coughs. They are released from school and are not expected to return until they are 24 hours fever free without the aid of a fever reducer.” The droid states mechanically.

“Please bring all my children to the office. If one has it, everyone does.” The droid beeps and leaves the room. I put Hanna down and sit on the edge of Gavyn’s cot.

“How do you feel Gav?” I ask running my hands over his body feeling the force pulse with his feverish heartbeat.

“Tired. And I can’t stop shivering.” He pouts with his eyes closed. This is one of the hardest parts of motherhood. I can heal them of practically anything, but I wont always be with them. Am I doing their immune systems a disservice by not allowing them to get sick no matter how torturous it is for me to watch them hurt? I have done this once before letting their bodies fight the good fight for a day, and then healing them the next morning because I could not take it anymore. _You aren’t coming home tonight, are you?_ **_I’m sorry my love. I cannot get sick right now_**.

Just as I sit on the edge of Gideon’s cot the door slides open and Zeven, Quinn, and Mora shuffle into the room.

“Mommy! I sneezed and all the lights went out.” Zeven says rubbing the back of her hand on her nose and linking it with Quinn’s waiting palm.

“All the kids were laughing at me.” Quinn huffs sending me a memory of all the lights flashing after he sneezed and feeling embarrassed as the kids laughed. The force starts churning and the walls and floors start to shake. I run a palm up and down his back until he takes a deep breath. Everything stills and he blinks his sad eyes to me.

“I’m sorry they laughed at you sweetheart.” I say knowing how mean kids can be.

“Nobody said anything to me. They know better.” Mora mutters with a quiet sneer behind her curtain of black bangs. _I know all their secrets. They would not dare_. She whispers in my head. _Oh dear. You and your father need to talk_.

“Alright, up everyone. Time to get home and relax.” I say running a palm over my face. _So much to unpack here._ I gather everyone’s things and head into the hallway with slow shuffling following behind me. Suddenly the lights go out and slowly return. Lyra comes walking down the hall with her face flush from tears.

“How are you feeling Ly?” I ask pulling back from her head as she bawls and screams in her consciousness.

“Jynson finally talks to me, and I sneeze blowing up his holopad in his hand. He is probably never going to talk to me ever again. I have never been so embarrassed in all my life.” She cries shaking the lockers around us. I bring her to me and rub a circle into her shoulder.

“I’m sure he will talk to you again sweetheart. He would be crazy not to.” I whisper into her ear squeezing her tighter. _Did it hurt his hand?_ I ask with a small smile. _Yes, he had to get some bacta from the nurse._ She answers questioning my smile. _You could still heal him_. I look down at her as realization dawns on her face. She smiles up at me and nods running back to her class. **_Do not encourage her_** _. Come on. Young love is adorable. **Ugh. She does not know what love is**._ _Yes, she does. She sees an example of it every day._

“Do we need to head into the sick room when we get back mama?” Max asks thinking about what books he is planning to bring with him.

“Yeah, it is looking like a night in the sick room is in order.” I nod at him exhausted already. The last time everyone got sick I got tired of picking up shattered glass and exploded electronics, so I moved everyone into an empty barracks style room with nothing but beds and dark metal walls. Since then, I have added some kyber crystal lamps that glow while were in there but will not explode when anyone sneezes.

As soon as Lyra returns smiling and blushing with her shields closed lock tight, we troop back to our wing with the lights strobing our procession.

“Grab your things and make your way to the sick room. Gideon help your little sister with her blanket and babies please.” I call over my shoulder retreating to our bedroom. I peel off my dress and crawl into my favorite ratty leggings and one of Ben’s big black undershirts. I sit on the cold floor in our closet drawing in my knees in the dark. _I am so tired. I love them so much, and I know that they need me, but I am so tired. **I know my love. They know that too. Look in my sock drawer.**_ I crawl over to the drawer and pull it back sitting on my heels. There under the sea of black socks is a bag of his favorite sour candies. **_Help yourself to my emergency stash. I am sending nurse Kenda to help. I love you._** “I love you too.” I whisper wiping my tears and popping a candy into my mouth.

I eat a few more and take a deep breath. _I have got this. Throw my hair back into a bun and do what needs to be done._ I say mostly to myself. I am stepping out of the refresher when I hear Max. _Momma! Hanna cannot find princess and she is losing her shit!_ He shouts in my head and I can feel everyone’s concerns circling the room. _Language. I’m coming!_ I say back running for the door.

When I step into the hall my hair gets blown in my face and I dodge random toys and knickknacks running into the playroom. Hanna is surrounded by her brothers and sisters as they try and calm her while a force storm swirls and picks things up in its path. _Ben, get everyone to look for princess. I think we left her in the hall on the way to the academy._ **_On it_**.

“Baby, it’s going to be okay. We will find her. Give me your hand.” I shout kneeling beside her. She blinks her tear stained eyes and slips her tiny hand into mine. I kiss her palm and place it on my belly. I feel her baby sister roll and meet her palm. She pouts her lips and closes her big brown eyes. Before it all could crash to the floor, we all hold on to what is closest and slowly float it to the floor. We all sigh and relief floods the force around us. Suddenly Max sneezes shattering the light on the wall and we all cant help but laugh. I pull Hanna into my arms and Max helps me stand up. _Thank you, my little gentlemen_. I smile to him shifting Hanna to my hip. They pick up all their stuff and we head to our quarantine in the sick room. I get Hanna tucked into her big purple blanket on her bunk when the front door chimes.

I force swipe the door and Nurse Kenda steps in holding princess with a smile on her kind face.

“You are an absolute life saver.” I smile squeezing princess in my arms smelling my sweet babies’ essence in her plush.

“It’s no problem at all.” She says tying back her long blonde hair. “Did everyone catch it?” She asks pulling on the shoulder strap of her big medicine bag.

“Looks like it. Fever, chills, sneezing and coughing.” She nods and we head into the sick room to war.

The night is filled with lots of stories being read, and endless snuggles. We make shadow plays on the walls and eat vegetable soup with few complaints around the room. At bath time I bring Jammies from everyone’s rooms and supervise as everyone bathes and brushes teeth. As I get them all tucked in, I start to feel utterly and absolutely miserable. My head is killing me, as my whole-body aches with shivers so badly that my thickest warmest blanket cannot seem to warm me. I am about to beg Kenda for anything she can give me when I hear my communicator ringing in the hallway. I shuffle out of the room and answer. General Hux’s frustrated face pops up in front of me. _I am too sick for this crap_.

“Hux, everyone is sick. I hope this is important.” I grunt squeezing my blanket tighter.

“My apologies Empress, but we need you to come planet side.” He states getting flustered. “It seems the Emperor is also sick. He just sneezed and blew an entire wall of control panels. He is requesting your presence.”

“Oh no. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I hang up the hologram and sigh. I should have known. _Ben. I’m coming._

I step into the sick room and kiss every sleeping forehead. I tell Kenda that I must go heal Ben, and that I will be right back. _Don’t think about it. They will be fine. It’s not the same. You will be back_. I repeat to myself as I am changing into one of my many dresses. I throw on my cape and head to the lift.

The shuttle down to the capitol is miserable at best. Poor Ben is getting worse and I am struggling to stay awake. As soon as we have landed, the ramp opens as Hux and Mitaka meet me in the hanger with concerned faces.

“I’m okay. Just get me to him.” I grunt as I shuffle down the ramp. They nod flagging over an assistant with a wheelchair and I sigh. _I hate feeling so helpless_. I am pushed through the palace and into the control room.

“Why is he in here?!” I ask spotting Ben sleeping on his arms over his desk.

“He wouldn’t leave. He refused to go until things were finished and then he got so sick we couldn’t easily move him.” I look over to the broken chairs and control panels. _Oh honey_.

“Thank you general. I’ll take it from here.” I slowly stand up and shuffle into the office. I sit on the desk next to him and close my eyes. I run my hands from his head to his shoulders as I pull together all the viral cells and kill them cell by cell. I feel his breathing steady and my body aches and shivers slip away. The baby kicks in appreciation. I run my fingers through his handsome salt and pepper hair as he slowly sits up wrapping a big arm around my ever-expanding hips.

“Feeling better?” I smile down at him. He nods opening his eyes and looking around.

“You left the children?” He asks realizing I was physically here.

“It seems I had to. You sneezed and destroyed awfully expensive equipment.” I shrug looking behind me to the wall of broken control panels. We smile and he brings his lips to mine. Eight sick kids and one giant man cold. Always an adventure.


	3. A mommy's work is never done

I close my eyes and wrap both hands around my warm mug inhaling the bitter steam with a sigh. I add a splash of cream and sugar to my caf stirring it until it is my perfect shade of brown.

“Can I be excused?” Hanna asks from the seat beside Ben.

“You didn’t eat all your eggs, Pumpkin.” Ben says leaning towards her seat.

“But I need to go potty.” She whines up to him bouncing up and down.

“Then you are excused.” He says nodding. I smile over to him and bring my mug to my lips. _Mommy!! Come and wipe my butt!_ I hear Zeven whine in my head. I put down my mug and smile.

“Daddy, may I be excused?” I joke standing up and Ben smiles.

“Of course, mommy.” He nods sipping his caf. **_I do not mind that_** _. I didn’t think you would, Daddy._

I find Zeven in her refresher humming to herself reading a book. I wipe her butt, and we wash our hands before heading back to breakfast.

“I like that book too.” Quinn tells Zeven when she takes her seat beside him.

Mora and Max force swap holopads across the table as I sit in my seat to reach for my mug. _Mommy! Can you come wipe my butt pwease!_ I hear Hanna squeal in my head. I sigh and stand back up.

I find Hanna in her refresher kicking her feet in the air from the toilet. I wipe her little butt and we wash our hands together as I steal kisses from her giggling cheeks. We sit back down, and I finally grab my mug in peace only to find cold coffee. _Ffffuuu…uuddggee_. I change gears as Hanna’s sweet eyes look up to me.

“I was thinking that today Mommy could go to work, and Daddy could stay home.” Ben says from his chair sipping his caf lifting his eyebrows.

“Seriously?” I ask sounding way too excited.

“Once baby sister makes her debut you won’t be able to step away so easily so I thought you could have a day of adult conversations.” He half smiles putting down his holopad. **_I would gladly choose spending time with my eight hellions over listening to Hux’s incessant whining_** _. I will see what you say after your tenth episode of Bantha Brigade._

“Giddy and Gavvy… don’t forget that the new episode comes on today! I’m sure daddy can’t wait to watch it with you.” I smile taking a sip of my cold caf.

I throw open my closet and pull out my favorite maternity dress. It is grey, flowy, and it sits just off my shoulders. It is regal and commanding, but still functional and comfy. I run into the refresher and start a bath. I shave my armpits and decide to attempt to shave my legs. I stare down at where I know my toes are located, but they are not visible over my big belly. I lean all the way back and throw a leg into the air leaning it against the side of the tub. I lather my leg with my closest hand and grip the edge of the tub with the other. I pick my head up and search for my razor… which I inconveniently left on the edge of the tub by my feet. Now my two options are to try and grab it Geniserian sand monkey style with my toes or try to sit up and grab it. I do not want to accidently cut my toes, so gripping the sides of the tub I try to side roll and pull myself up without dropping my lathered leg into the water. I am grunting in obvious frustration when Ben strolls into the refresher with Hanna jumping on our bed behind him.

“I didn’t realize I married a contortionist.” He laughs sending me visuals of all the ways we could make this position work while watching me try to sit up with my soapy leg in the air. My hand slips and I lose my grip splashing backwards dunking my head. I lean back on an elbow and wipe the water out of my eyes. When I can see again, he is sitting on the edge of the tub with my razor in his hand. He takes my leg in his hands and starts carefully shaving. I lean back and close my eyes listening to the water splashing and Hanna’s giggles coming from the bed. He drops my leg and I kick the other one up without opening my eyes. I can sense his smile as he shaves the other one. He drops my leg leaning forward to kiss my forehead then heads to the sink to shave his own face.

I rinse off and crawl out drying off as I head to my vanity. I sit and brush my hair grunting through my tangles. After I have applied some rouge to my cheeks and some gloss to my lips, I start wondering what I should do with my hair. Ben comes up behind me and starts braiding so that a few small braids come together into one falling down my back _. Perfect._ I smile up at him in the mirror. **_Go run the galaxy my Empress._** He smiles back.

The shuttle down to Coruscant is uneventful while Hux and Mitaka fill me in on the days schedule. Several meetings with a few core representatives, and some budget meetings with Hux and a few of the treasurers. **_Do not agree to anything less than eight percent when talking to the Tepasi representative. He is a greedy bastard, and his selfishness is clogging up the trade routes. I bet you can charm him_** **_to ten percent and open them back up so that your aid to Jakku is not delayed further._** _Yes daddy. I hope you are not stealing all my snuggles. **I am only stealing those which are mine. Which is all of them.** _

“Empress, I am glad to see you. You are positively glowing.” The rotund blob of a man says bowing in front of my desk. “I am glad that we can work together to find a mutually advantageous outcome to our little predicament.” He smiles to me.

“Thank you for meeting with me and the mediators. I am sure we can open things to allow no further delays to aid for the most vulnerable among us.” I smile politely back. _He is going to be a tough nut to crack. **I have every faith in you. Not to distract you but how do you cut Hanna’s apples? I have cut them twice, and I swear they look just like how you do it, but she will not eat it.**_ I smile and send him a visual.

“We have had limited success with the latest spice trade raids, so we will start adapting our methods to focus on capture and supply disruption.” The Plexis representative says frustratingly running a blue hand down his long face. **_I do not understand this show. It makes absolutely no sense. So, they are talking bantha superheros?_** I cover my mouth with my hand in false concern smiling behind it. **_They are over here eating bantha burgers… so they are cannibal superheroes?_** I nod trying to listen and not laugh. **_Why are all the adults on this show complete imbeciles? The grandfather just lost his glasses and the talking bantha’s had to go find them. How does he function on a daily basis? Do they wipe his ass too?_** I snort covering my mouth to fake a cough. **_Would Gideon and Gavyn forgive me if I make this show illegal?_**

“I have heard excellent things about your academy, Professor Ruppell. I would love to get your opinion on our curriculum aboard the fleet’s academies. When things are completed, I would love to start moving forward with starting a galaxy wide schooling initiative. I have been able to institute programs on several hard hit planets, but I would like to have options of a starting point for everyone.” I say smiling to the quiet togruta woman seated across from me. She smiles back shyly and nods. I nod to Mitaka who hands her several large folders. Suddenly my heart is racing as anger heats my cheeks and I grip the desks edge with both hands. I stand up pushing the heavy wooden chair behind me and start to pace. I force throw a chair against the wall and scream. I turn around and Mitaka, Professor Ruppell, and my guards are watching with large eyes and concerned thoughts. **_She is grounded until she is 30_**. Ben shouts in my head. I start pacing again trying to burn off this fire Ben is sending me. _What happened?! **Lyra shielded herself off and has hid from me all day. I just found her in the hallway by the lift kissing on some boy.** That is not the end of the world honey. You need to calm down, I am running out of chairs to break down here. **If us having nine children has taught me fucking anything it is that no one is touching my girls until they are old enough. Period.** I cannot argue there. I will talk to Lyra when I get home. **Oh. She knows how I feel. She is currently throwing a fit because I have taken away her holopad and communicator.** Oh, I am sure that is going over great. **Her life is the wooorrssst**. _I turn back towards the desk and apologize pointing to my head. I sit down and try to get things back on track.

“We have managed to keep taxes on this first list of planets to a minimum with a few of them getting requested breaks for extenuating circumstances. Thankfully…” Hux grates while standing in front of his chair. I look around the conference table to all the nodding men and women. **_Thankfully, I am the gods gift to the galaxy and everyone at this table should never forget how important I am._** Ben jokes imitating Hux’s voice perfectly. I snort and cough to cover it up. Hux continues rolling his eyes. Suddenly two stormtroopers walk into the room and stand there silently turning to me.

“Mommy, we don’t care if daddy takes away our holopads.” The trooper on the left says quickly.

“Are you almost done? Daddy won’t let us have any ice cream.” The trooper on the right says afterwards. They both shake their heads and look around confused. _Tell Zeven and Quinn they are also grounded._ **_How did they get to them?! Nobody has left our wing._**

“You two are dismissed.” I mumble shaking my head. I throw up a pointer finger as Hux starts to stutter. “I already know. I understand, General.” I sit down and shake my head. I run my palms over my belly and a laughter starts to build slowly until I am bracing my hands on the desk and wiping away happy tears. Everyone around the table slowly joins me until I feel a tension that was there earlier leave.

“I think that puts a nice cap on the end of today everyone. The Emperor will see you all tomorrow.” I smile taking a big breath. Baby sister rolls radiating joy and I sigh. _It was a good day honey. Thank you._


	4. If mama ain't happy...

_Mommy_. I hear whispered into my sleeping mind. I open my eyes and startle. Standing with her dark hair over her face with her big dark eyes shining in the lowlight directly in front of my previously sleeping face is Hanna. _I had an accident_. She whispers sadly. Crawling out from under Ben and Gideon’s arms to waddle after her as she shuffles back to her room. I strip her out of her wet jammies and start her a bath. When she is splashing away playing with her water toys, I strip her bed clothes and shove her puffy purple blanket and sheets into the laundry chute. I wipe down her mattress and remake her bed leaving princess sitting on top. When she is done splashing away, I dress her for the day and head to the dining room leaving her to play with her babies.

The droids were just starting to set breakfast up on the table when I notice a blanketed lump on a couch in the living room. Walking around the table I see Mora tucked in with a book laying open on her chest with her arm slung over her eyes.

“Momo, what are you doing up so early?” I ask putting her bookmark in her book and placing it on the glass table beside us.

“I don’t know. I just feel off.” She answers shrugging her shoulders. I feel around her and find her force signature to be about where it usually is, maybe a little bit darker. I nod and tuck her blankets around her.

“Well, if you need anything sweetheart, just ask.” She nods her head without moving her arm. I stand up and go check in with Zeven and Quinn. When I step into their room, I immediately meet a push of frustration and mild anger.

“MOOOMMMM. We just finished putting that up, and now you knocked it down.” Quinn yells pointing to their book tower I accidently knocked over.

“I’m sorry! I am sure you guys can build it again.” I apologize lifting some books into a stack. They both groan and return to their apparently important work. “Breakfast is almost ready.” I shake my head leaving them to their adventure.

I knock on Max and Mora’s door and get no response. I stick my head in and feel that Max is up and in the shower. I immediately back into the hallway in shock. _I should not have felt for that. I am not prepared for these big kid problems. I cannot believe my sweet little gentlemen is in the shower masturbating._

“MOOOOM!!! Shields!!! For the love of the maker… Shields!!!” I hear Lyra scream from her room.

“I’m sorry!!!” _To my brain for what it just witnessed, to Lyra’s, to Max for accidently intruding on his privacy._ I take a deep breath heading back towards the dining room, and I shutter when I feel the small force explosion behind me. _Where is the caf?!..._

“It sure seems like a lively morning this morning.” Ben says kissing my temple as he passes fully dressed. “I have an early morning today. I’m sorry my love.” He pours himself some caf and retreats back into our bedroom as I sigh palming my eyes sitting at the table.

Gideon and Gavyn sit down in their chairs side eyeing each other.

“I want the first hotcake. You always get the first one! It is my turn this time!” Gavyn screams as Gideon leans to grab a hotcake of the platter in the center.

“Why don’t you both grab them at the same time.” I suggest standing to help them with their food.

“I’m older. I get first hotcake!” Gideon yells pulling a hotcake to him and taking a big bite.

“Only by 5 minutes. It’s not fair!” Gavyn screams and the table starts to shake. I put a hand on his shoulder and put a few hotcakes on his plate.

“Since he got the first one, you can get an extra one.” I smile down at him as Gideon groans beside me.

Zeven and Quinn take their seats pulling what they want towards their plates with the force.

“No! Please use your hands to get food.” I say sitting back into my chair.

Hanna and princess sit down in the seat next to me, and her cheeks are all flush.

“Baby, are you feeling okay?” I ask putting a palm to her forehead. She didn’t feel warm, but I could sense that she was agitated.

“Yes. Just grumpy.” She says squeezing princess to her chest. I make her a plate and she quietly digs in eyeing her brothers and sisters.

Lyra comes to the table, wearing her pink too short shorts with her headphones on ignoring us all. She fills her plate and sits down with her eyes never leaving her holopad.

“Lyra, no holopads at the table please.” I say knowing full well that she can hear me, but she pretends that she does not. I pull the stupid things off her head and draw them to my waiting hand. _What the fuck mom?!_ She screams in my head. _LANGUAGE!_ I yell back. “You know you aren’t allowed to have them at the table. This is family time.” I state palming my eye sockets hoping this headache does not fully manifest itself.

Max shuffles into the dining room and sits down. He grabs his plate and fills it to the brim shoving a whole hotcake in his mouth before he even sits down.

“Did you have a nice shower?” Lyra snorts with her well-groomed eyebrows raised to Max pouting her pink glossy lips. His face turns bright red and he sends a force push to his sisters jogan juice spilling it down her lap. She stands up screaming and the table begins to shake.

“These are my favorite shorts!!!” She yells force pushing him back till his chair falls over backwards. He stops his fall and rolls off the chair standing with his hands in tight fists by his side.

“That is enough!” I shout as the tables shudders and comes to a stop.

“It’s not my fault he is embarrassed that he was caught jerking it in the shower. He ruined my favorite shorts!” Lyra yells pointing a finger at Max.

“I can’t believe you said that out loud, you pampered princess!” Max yells back

“What does Jerking it mean?!” Quinn asks looking to me for answers. _BEN!! I am in over my head!!_

“What did I miss?” Ben shouts walking into the dining room holding a hand towel to his cheek and radiating anger. _Are you okay? **I cut myself shaving so now I am going to look like an idiot for the convoy this morning**. I’m sorry honey. Is there anything I… **No. It is what it is. But if Hux says anything I will snap his fucking neck.** _

“Mom caught Max jerking it in the shower this morning.” Lyra shouts with a vicious smile on her beautiful face.

“And Lyra told everyone all about it, so I spilled juice on her stupid hoochie shorts.” Max shouts back crossing his arms.

“HOOCHIE SHORTS!” Lyra screams force pushing Max’s plate to the floor.

“That’s enough!” Ben shouts with the table shuttering.

“What is jerking it Daddy?” Quinn asks turning to Ben with suspicious eyes.

“That is a subject for another time son. You two, no more speaking to each other.” He says pointing to Max and Lyra. “Everyone behaves themselves or you can kiss the trip to Canto Bight next weekend goodbye. Understood?” He asks looking to every face around the table. “I’m sorry my love. I really do have to go.” He says chugging his caf and heading out the door. “I love you all. Listen to your mother.” he says over his shoulder before the door closes behind him.

Everyone sits down and eats quietly as the force churns around us like a tight rubber band about to snap. I dig my palms into my eye sockets and the baby starts kicking as equally frustrated.

 _You are such a brown nosing spoiled little brat. I don’t tell the world that I hear you thinking about Jynson at night._ Max states shoving a hotcake in his mouth. _Should I tell Eleanor all about your thoughts in the shower?_ Lyra huffs crossing her arms. _At least I am allowed to talk to Eleanor. I’m not the one who got caught necking in the lift!_ Max pushes his chair back up and sits with his elbows on the table. _At least I have kissed him. You haven’t even talked to her because you are too porg shit to do it!_

“LANGUAGE!!!!” I yell reaching my fill of this morning. “I need to run to the bathroom. There better not be any fighting when I get back.” I give them all the mama eyes and head to our room. The second the door slides behind me I let out a huge groan. I use the refresher and pace in front of the mirror. I am getting angrier and more frustrated by the second. I can’t tell if this is me dealing with all the children and our collectively crappy day or if it is Ben having a darker day than usual. I take a deep breath and head back into the mess. _I can’t leave them out there on their own. They might kill each other._ **_I called in the knights to spar. I am heading to the training room before I kill someone and start another war._** _Maker, I wish I could join you._ I step into the dining room with it suspiciously quiet and sit down.

Suddenly everyone is yelling at once, pointing fingers and calling names. Max and Lyra just keep egging each other on, while Quinn and Zeven yell at Gideon and Gavyn for eating the last of the hotcakes.

“WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?!!!?” Hanna roars as everything on the table shoots off in every direction, exploding food onto every surface of the dinning room with the lights flickering on and off.

“Now I’ve got food in my hair!” Lyra cries force jumping to the mirror on the wall as to not step on any broken tableware.

“Oh, maker forbid you don’t look perfect for five minutes.” Max laughs rolling his eyes. “And you two!” He shouts pointing at Zeven and Quinn. “If you have bent a single page on any of our books I will repaint over every surface of your obnoxious room! I saw you steal them all out of our room!”

“It’s not stealing if they don’t belong to you! They are daddy’s books, and he doesn’t care if we build towers with them!” Quinn shouts back stomping his foot.

“Can everyone please stop yelling!” I shout into the void of angry voices. **_I can’t tell if I want to massacre a village, or stomp back up there and fuck you into the mattress._** Ben growls into my head.

“MOM!!! FUCKING SHIELDS!!!!” Lyra cries slamming her hands over her ears.

“LANGUAGE!!” I shout back rocking back and forth in my chair. _What is happening?!_

Suddenly from the couch Mora starts quietly laughing. It starts off as a light chuckle until she is buckled over with tears streaming down her face laughing maniacally. As if a fog has cleared the force calms around us and we all step back finally able to take a deep breath. _It was Mora!_

“Yes. It was me. Last night I found an old holocron that taught me force storms so I thought I could experiment to see if I could internalize it. Max was in on it.” She states shrugging her shoulders.

“I was in on it until Lyra told everyone about this morning.” Max huffs crossing his arms.

“You evil little shit.” Lyra shakes her head narrowing her eyes at Mora.

“I am not evil!” Mora shouts shattering the glass table behind her. “I just fed all the dark energy within you all and watched the shit show play itself out.”

“I am about to wash every flipping mouth in this room out with soap. LANGUAGE.” I growl slamming my palms to the table. “Mora, as much as I want to encourage your quest for knowledge, no more experiments involving your family. Feelings were hurt today.” I say giving her the mama eyes. “As your punishment you are going to clean this mess up all by yourself while we go eat in the galley. It better be spotless when we get back.”

She nods clenching her fists. We all get dressed and leave her to her penance. _Ben. You really need to have a dark heart to dark heart with that girl. Nobody knows what she is going through better than you. **I’ll come help her clean. I need to let the droids see what they can save of the training room anyway**._ I shake my head and squeeze little Hanna’s hand three times. She squeezes three times back and smiles up at me. _Force, help me not to screw up these souls you left in my care. **Amen.**_


	5. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for more Mommy and Daddy time, and so all of them are one shots and can be in any order I moved this one up in the timeline. You're welcome. 😘

“No mommy. That is Mr. Prickles, not Mr. Spots.” Hanna says shaking her head.

“Then why did you name the one with spots Mr. Prickles?” I laugh pointing to the two plastoid fathiers in question. She giggles and shrugs. “You name them what ever you want baby.” I kiss her temple and leave her to her imagination.

I use the refresher and change out of my favorite big black Ben shirt into my clothes for the day. With the big kids at school, it is another day of just me and my little sidekick. The force shifts making me close my eyes and grip the closet doorframe as warmth floods my body and my heart rate slowly picks up. My skin starts to goosebump and burn as I run my hands up and down my arms and over my breasts. My fingers trail over my round stomach and slip into my underwear. **_No, my love. Good girls know how to wait._** I gasp and narrow my eyes. _Yes daddy_. I slip my hand out and lick my fingers clean sending him everything. **_Good girl._**

I take a deep breath and change into some dry underwear. I shake my head clear and head into the living room. I turn on the holopad and start the next episode of this cheesy romance show I started last week in preparation for all the upcoming nights where I will be up alone with a newborn. The familiar music starts to play but my focus pulls away. My skin feels electric as visions fill my mind. Ben is standing in a dark room in his familiar black tunic and black cape with his gloved hands clenched in tight fists at his sides. His black hair is wild about his face, and his eyes spit fire directly into my soul making me clinch around nothing. I look around me noticing that we are standing in a room filled with people, but I am unable to focus on any other face but Ben’s. The corner of his lips turn up slightly and he starts to slowly walk away. Like magnets I copy his path keeping his gaze from the other side of the room. I feel the force trace tendrils up my arm and across my breasts making me gasp. **_I should fuck you right here. Let everyone see who you belong to._** He whispers into my head as his dark eyes hold mine. _Promises. Promises._ I whisper back biting my lower lip calling his bluff. His eyes flame and his head gives the slightest shake. I feel the force squeeze in around my throat and I can hear my pulse beat on my ear drums. **_You know I can take whatever I want_**. He rumbles as fire runs up and down my skin. _I know that you think that you can._ I moan force pushing him back a few feet. He freezes me in place and pulls me towards him. He stalks forward with his hands clinching and unclenching at his sides. He towers over me with his gaze burning mine. **_Oh scavenger. I know that I can_**. I am paralyzed with my eyes closed as I feel the force crawl around my body sending vibrations across the apex of my thighs. I moan unable to stop myself and a large black hand covers my mouth. **_Good girls are quiet_**.

“Mommy. I’m fursty.” Hanna says as the force dissipates around me returning me to the couch. I blink and shiver looking around me. _I am going to get you for this_. **_Promises. Promises._**

“Come on baby. Mommy is thirsty too.” I smile and shiver against the cold recycled air. I take Hanna’s hand and walk to the kitchen. I get her a juice box and I sip a cold glass of ice water. My heart rate still has not slowed and the goosebumps on my arms make me itchy. I hear the communicator chime from the couch in the living room.

**Sender:** Kenda Obantu  
 **Device** : IT-365 v.251  
 **Coordinates:** 31.8191° N, 115.9191° W

Empress,

Good morning! I was wondering if Hanna would like to have any company today? Numa was wanting to come and play so I promised I would ask.

– Kenda

Suddenly an Idea pops into my head so I close my eyes and shield myself off entirely ignoring the soul deep ache that follows when I cannot feel Ben. 

**Sender:** Empress Kira  
 **Device** : IT-101 v.225  
 **Coordinates:** 31.8192° N, 115.9192° W 

Kenda,

We would love to have you ladies over today! I hope to see you soon.

-Empress Kira

**Sender:** Emperor Kylo  
 **Device** : IT-010 v.245  
 **Coordinates:** 33.8121° N, 117.9190° W 

Rey, I am about to send troopers on a welfare check. Why did you shield me out? Are you okay? You know I worry. Is the baby okay? Did your water break?! You have one minute to answer before I send a battalion. – Your pissed off husband

**Sender:** Empress Kira  
 **Device** : IT-101 v.225  
 **Coordinates:** 31.8192° N, 115.9192° W 

Honey, the baby and I are fine. Call off the invasion. I am meditating and working on my shields. I promise you will hear from me if anything happens. – Your frustrated wife

I take a deep breath and walk Hanna back to her room. As good as it feels to have my head to myself, I start to get lonely as my thoughts echo back to me with no response. We are setting up the fathier stable when the front door chimes. I kiss Hanna’s temple and cross my fingers it is not a squad of troopers. I force swipe the door open to find Kenda and Numa holding hands in the hall.

“Yay! I did not even tell her. She is going to be so excited!” I smile down at Numa as she bounces up and down. She looks up at Kenda who nods and releases her hand. She squeals running past me and I hear giggles explode out of the room. “Thank you for coming. I actually have a favor I want to ask of you.” I smile looping my arm through Kenda’s and pulling her into the living room. “I need to go run an errand. Do you think you can stay here and watch the girls?”

“Am I even allowed to say no?” She laughs shaking her head.

“Nope.” I smile back. “I won’t be long, I promise!” She nods and rolls her eyes guessing my errand is not going to go get groceries. I smile back and force pull my communicator to me as I leave.

Okay. I feel out in the force and find Ben in the Palace surrounded by people in a conference room. I force compel a shuttle pilot to drop me off in front of the palace and then I bend the force around me to hide me in plan sight. Max taught me this trick, after I caught him trying to slip out one night. I will not be completely invisible to anyone force sensitive, but everyone else won’t be able to see me.

I sneak up to the conference room and peek through the door. Ben is sitting back with his arms on the arm rests of his chair and his legs spread wide like the king of the universe he is. I feel into his consciousness and am met with annoyance over this meeting and anxiety from being without our bond. I look up and down the hall noticing a small office just off the conference room. I open the door to find a scared man sitting straight up reaching for his blaster. I pull it to me before he can pull the trigger.

“Who’s there?!” He whispers shaking _. Oh shoot. Right._ I step out of the force and he stands up pushing his chair back. “My Empress! I’m sorry!” He gravels shaking like a leaf. I put a finger to my lips and shush him.

“You will leave this room and not come back today.” I state placing his blaster on the computer desk.

“I will leave this room and not come back today.” He says walking out the door and into the hall. I close the door behind him and close my eyes. Ben was in the next room radiating annoyance. I take my communicator out of my pocket.

 **Sender:** Empress Kira  
 **Device** : IT-101 v.225  
 **Coordinates:** 33.8121° N, 117.9190° W 

Let’s play Hide and seek. Come find me.

I sit cross legged on the floor and check my shields. They are still holding tight with the pulsing Ben shaped hole begging for relief. I reach out to find his signature pulsing in the next room. I hear him call a break and I follow him out into the hall. He stands there for a second and turns to the left. I follow him down the hall until he stops where it forks.

**Sender:** Empress Kira  
 **Device** : IT-101 v.225  
 **Coordinates:** 33.8121° N, 117.9190° W 

Cold

He stops and turns back towards the conference room walking past the office, and up a flight of stairs. 

**Sender:** Empress Kira  
 **Device** : IT-101 v.225  
 **Coordinates:** 33.8121° N, 117.9190° W 

Colder

He walks back down the stairs and turns left continuing down the hall. I feel him walk quickly down the long hall and stop. I open my eyes to send him another hint when my communicator flies out of my hand. I jump up and I am frozen where I stand. Like a dam breaking my shields give way and the Ben shaped hole explodes into wholeness.

Ben is standing tall, lording over me with that dark panty combusting look of his. **_Found you_**. He whispers into my head making my knees weak. _What?! How did you do that?_ I gasp feeling my heart dance in my chest. **_Quinn and Zeven taught me their little escape trick._** He side-smiles placing my communicator on the desk. _How did you find me?_ I whimper feeling the force roll over my sensitive skin. **_You did not think your plan all the way through my love. The coordinates on your messages were the same as mine. You also forgot to shield baby Aurra. I knew you were here the whole time._** _One day I will out smart you Ben Solo. **Ah. But that day is not today Rey Solo**._ He smiles that crooked smile and lets me go. I flick my wrist and lock the door.

In two quick strides he has got me trapped between his solid body and the desk behind me. My big belly bumps against his abs as I try desperately to bring myself flush against him as our lips fight for dominance. His hands palm my breasts pulling my nipples through the silky fabric and slide over my belly sending Aurra gently to sleep. He pulls up my skirt bunching it around my waist as his hands palm my ass and he groans quietly into my mouth. I pull up his tunic pulling to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his fly. He shivers as my hand runs down his hard stomach and slips into his boxers. I push them down and pull him free stroking him perfectly as the sensations ripple through both of us. **_Turn around, bend over, and grab the desk._** He growls into my head licking his bottom lip and stroking slowly up and down himself. I swallow and turn looking over my shoulder as my palms meet the desk. He pulls up my skirt bunching it around my hips. He gets down on one knee and pulls my boring comfy underwear down. **_Porg panties are so fucking sexy_**. I giggle out loud and he spanks me hard with a flat palm rubbing soothing circles afterwards. **_Good girls are quiet. The entire outer rim convoy is in the next room._** _Yes daddy **. Spread your legs.**_

He grips my hips and licks a stripe from my clit to my asshole. I clench as I shiver gripping the edge of the desk. _Don’t get any more ideas. You are too big honey_ **. _I know my love. It doesn’t mean we can’t play though._** He lines himself up and thrusts into me fully starting a relentless pace. I seal my lips shut and moan loudly into my head. The squelching sounds of our bodies slapping against each other echoes in the silent room. He trails a hand around my waist and rubs circles into my clit timing with his punishing thrusts. His hand tangles into my hair pulling my head back to bring my back to his chest. He kisses me softly pulling my bottom lip with his teeth. I start to moan, and he swallows them with his lips. I smile palming my breasts as he kisses and bites my shoulder. He pushes my head back down and my palms come back to the table. I feel his hand trail fire down my spine until he is hovering by my tailbone. He licks his pinkie finger and slowly circles my asshole. I clinch and look over my shoulder. **_Relax my love_**. He grunts into my head and I close my eyes as my cheek kisses the table with every thrust. Slowly he moves in and out circling around until his whole pinkie is in moving in matching rhythm with his thrusts. His other hand has a punishing grip on my hip as he guides me headlong into a mind-blowing orgasm. I claw at the desk as I start to quiver around him loosing the battle to stay quiet. A big black hand covers my mouth as I scream into leather shivering and shaking onto the desk. With a few hard thrust he follows me pulling his pinky out causing a small aftershock to squeeze him in deeper. His leather covered hands cage my head as I cling to the desk with my cheek to the cold surface. _Holy shit Ben._ **_I didn’t hurt you, did I?_** He grunts catching his breath. _I am going to be honest and say I don’t feel much of anything right now. I am in orbit._ He smiles down at me and kisses my shoulder.

He pushes off the desk and gently pulls out pulling my porg panties back into place and righting my skirt over my legs. He steps back and tucks himself back into his boxers pulling his pants back up. I look over my shoulder and smile. _Nobody could ever tell by looking at you_. He side-smiles back down ** _. I am going to have to go change my gloves._** He says shrugging his big broad shoulders. I shake my head and slowly stand up stretching my arms and twisting my back. _I have got to get back to Kenda. **Oh, she knows. I’m the one who sent her**._ He takes me in his arms and buries his nose in my hair. _You little evil mastermind you._ _You have been doing this all day!_ I feel his smile on my neck. **_Where do you think Mora gets it from?_**


	6. Family vacation part 1

“Mom?! Do you know where my white top is?” Lyra screams from her room. I am pacing and muttering the list over and over to myself in the hallway. “Mom. My white top. Where is it?” She asks stepping into the hallway.

“I don’t know sweetheart. Did you check the folding bin?” I reply checking all the bags again. I have a bag for every child, and an essentials bag that will stay with us. I have got a change of clothes for today and tomorrow, and travel clothes for our return. Toothbrushes, toothpastes, brushes, deodorant… underwear, extra underwear, extra extra underwear, sweaters for when it is cold at night, Bathing suits for if it is hot and sunny. Shoes. All the favorite blankets, books, and babies. Princess. My bag. My labor bag… just in case. Everything for the gala will be at the hotel so I do not need to bring anything for that except my crown. I think I have everything, so I stack the hall by the front door with all the bags to be picked up and taken to our command shuttle. I send Morgan, who is technically my assistant but who rarely sees action since I have my hands full, a message that the bags are packed and ready, and always the professional she responds immediately saying they will be there shortly.

I feel the ship fall out of hyperspace, and waddle to the viewport in the living room. Zeven, Quinn, and Hanna’s noses are pressed to the pane with excited eyes. The familiar pink, blue and green planet grows larger and comes into focus. I grit my teeth as a familiar cramp squeezes my belly temporarily taking my breath away. I take a few deep breaths and it passes quickly. _Just wait a few more days please Aurra_. I tell her rubbing my belly. _I do not want to take this trip away from the kids. They are so excited_. I say to myself and I sigh into the quiet echo. Ben has been extraordinarily stressed these last few days, so he has shut himself off to keep me from feeling it. Which is probably for the best because if he felt these contractions, he would cancel in a second and I would never hear the end of it.

“I don’t remember the last time we were here.” Zeven whispers and her breath fogs the viewport.

“You were little the last time we were here. You will love it. There is a zoo, and lots of yummy food. And a really cool toy store!” Quinn says pressing both palms to the cold transparisteel. Hanna starts jumping up and down.

“Now remember Hanna, tell any one of us if you feel nauseous. Solid ground can be hard to get used to at first.” I remind her petting her hair back. She nods and runs to her room.

I find Ben in his office hunched over a holopad with his head in his hands. I knock on the door frame and he sits back crossing his arms. We stand there in silence holding gazes until someone cracks.

“I can’t take it anymore. Let me in.” I mutter crossing my arms and propping them on my belly.

“Everything is fine my love. I don’t want you to worry.” He says shaking his head.

“You know you can’t lie to me. What aren’t you telling me? Let me in.” I say more forcefully than intended. He narrows his eyes and runs a palm down his face… then shakes his head.

“You have your hands full already. You worry about the kids. I’ll worry about this.” He says sitting back again.

“Let me in and tell me. Or I will go digging.” I state squeezing my hands into fists. We stare in silence for a minute, and then the bond snaps back ringing in my ears. My heart starts racing as I catch up on his worries.

“Should we cancel the Gala?” I whisper searching his eyes.

“We can’t. I at least must go. Everyone would understand if you do not make it there.” He says side smiling at my belly. “You guys should stay on the ship.” He whispers and I feel his worry through my veins.

“They are so excited about this trip. It is all they have talked and thought about all week.” I frown ignoring a contraction. Ben sits forward and narrows his eyes. “We should tell them.” I say knowing it will get his attention.

“No. Definitely not.” He shakes his head. **_That is a fucking horrible idea_**. He says in my head thinking of baby Hanna’s scared eyes.

“They already know. Lyra and Max’s shields are practically better than ours. Mora is basically omniscient.” I joke starting to pace. “Hanna hears every single thing that I think. They already know. I think they would appreciate it if we treated them as equals. As a team.” I state coming around to the idea myself. “Remember when you were a kid and you knew, but everyone chose to keep you in the dark about everything. Don’t do that to them.” I feel him war with the options. “You know I am right.”

 ** _I know you are right_**. He sighs dropping his head in his hands.

“Then we should all hurry to the security briefing. The knights are going to meet us there.” He says coming around the desk and bringing me into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my cheek to his chest. _When it was just us, I was rarely this scared. **But now it is not just us**._ I feel him nod above me understanding. We sigh and head into the living room.

It is suspiciously quiet as we walk in, but not in our heads. Everyone is dressed and seated around the couches with their hands in their laps. _I still want to go to the zoo._ Quinn states huffing out loud. _Does this mean we do not get to stay in the pretty hotel?_ Zeven asks looking at Quinn. _I don’t know Z._ He says shaking his head. _I hope I can still go shopping._ Lyra whines and everyone rolls their eyes. _We should be more worried about our safety Princess, not going shopping._ Max mumbles shaking his head. _I say let them come and try. We could take them blindfolded and one handed. Baby Hanna could take them._ Mora jokes leaning back into the couch excited over the possibility of kicking ass. Max and Mora smile to each other. _We need a family team name. Like S force… or Team Solo._ Gideon chimes in thinking. _Solo squad? Team Badass?_ Quinn jokes back. _I like Team Badass_. Lyra smiles looking around. _All for Team Badass raise your hands_. Max says and hands fly into the air with little Hanna’s being last trying to be included. I shake my head palming my face as Ben smiles my favorite crooked smile beside me. _Team Badass is the winner._ Max smiles to everyone.

“Ready to go Team Badass?” Ben says smiling with his arms crossed over his proud chest. Everyone laughs back and we head to the front door. Ben grabs his bag and the lightsaber lock box from our room and throws them on top of the pile in the hallway spying my labor bag and turning to me. _Just in case_. I shrug herding children out the front door. **_No just in case. We are not going_**. He grounds his feet grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop. _I am fine, really. It is not constant. It is just a precaution._ **_That is what you say now until you sneeze and have a baby on the shuttle or in the streets._** _Then we will have a story to tell her about her birth **. Rey.** Ben. I have done this many times over. It does not matter where she is born. I do not want to take this away from the kids. Please. _He closes his eyes and his chest heaves as he calms. He opens his eyes and nods. I softly smile up to him and pull him down for a quick kiss. _It will be okay honey._

“Uncle Vicrul!!” Max shouts as we step into the conference room running to the knight leaning against the wall.

“Hey Maximus. Been practicing those forms from last practice?” Vicrul asks pulling off his helmet smiling down at Max.

“Of course. Dad says I have Shii-cho and Soresu down, but I need to keep working on Makashi.” He answers looking at his feet. “Mora is better at it then I am. I cut my pinkie off last week practicing.” Max frowns holding up his force healed hand.

“Damn kid. How old are you again?” Vicrul asks crossing his arms.

“Twelve, Thirteen next month.” He says puffing up his chest.

“Yeah, that sounds about right then. Just be more careful. Robot hands run in your family.” Vicrul jokes heading to the table.

We all sit down, with the kids taking seats in between the knights and Ben and I asking everyone questions since they have been out fighting the cartels on Ben’s orders and have not seen them in a while. I grit my teeth ignoring another contraction as Ben and all the knights watch me with narrowed eyes.

“You should stay aboard the ship Empress Ren.” Cardo says putting his helmet on the table.

“I am fine. I can handle it.” I say leaning forward placing my elbows on the table.

“Oh, I have no doubts about that.” He jokes looking around at the table full of kids. “You kicked my ass, so I know you can defend yourself.” I smile remembering my fight with him to take my place in the knights.

“Keep it up and I’ll do it again and have a baby afterwards.” I joke holding his gaze. _OHHHHHH Moms got jokes._ Lyra laughs in my head. Ben shakes his head fighting between laughing at my trash talk and obvious frustration at my stubbornness. “Really. I’m okay.” I state putting the topic to rest.

Hux and our Cantonica security advisors’ step into the room pausing to take in the children’s presence before taking their seats.

“I trust that the children know to be quiet during these discussions. For their own safety, of course.” Hux states shuffling papers.

“They will behave themselves, General.” Ben states sitting up straight and bringing his elbows to the table. **_Force voices only, please kids_**. Heads nod around the table. _Yes daddy_. Hanna says crawling onto Ben’s lap. _That guy is just the worst_. Quinn says rolling his eyes and Ben and I snort.

After we discuss plans for our schedules and all the security measures they have set in place for tonight’s gala and tomorrow’s stay at the vacation house, we head to the shuttle and take our seats. I check to make sure all our bags made it into the cargo hold and grab our essentials bag to bring it back to my seat. I check everyone’s harness buckles and hand out snacks from the bag.

 _So, we are staying in the fancy hotel tonight?_ Zeven asks making sure she heard right. _Yes, and the big house tomorrow. It has a pool!_ Quinn answers drinking his juice box. _Can we watch a movie tonight with grandma?_ Gideon asks me as I hand him his favorite chips _. I am sure grandma would love that. Everyone must be on their best behavior tonight. Go easy on grandma. Please._ I practically beg. _Yeah, cause she’s super old_. Mora quips from behind me. _I love her. She always brings cake._ Gavyn smiles licking his lips. _I don’t want these ones mom. I want the red ones!_ He whines refusing to take the chips I am trying to hand him. _I didn’t bring the red ones Gavvy. It is these or nothing_. I sigh returning to my seat. _I do not want those_. He pouts crossing his arms. _Nothing it is then_. I mutter rolling my head to stretch my neck. _Mommy is cranky today_. Gavyn grunts turning towards the viewport. _It is because baby Aurra will be here soon_. Hanna states squeezing Princess. Ben’s head snaps to me burning a hole into the side of my face as I ignore his stare. _Today is going to be so much fun_. Lyra states sarcastically putting on her headphones.

After the short thirty-minute flight from the Finalizer to the hotel’s hanger, we stand and gather our things. Looking out the viewport I can see lines of stormtroopers and a pack of paparazzi waiting with cams standing behind them.

“You guys know the routine. Stick close to your buddy. Do not answer any questions. Smile and keep moving forward. Lyra. I am talking to you.” I say snapping in front of my preening teenagers face. She rolls her eyes and finishes putting her gloss on. Ben hands me my light saber and I clip it to the ring sewn to the side of my dress. He clips his to his belt and readjusts his cape.

“Stick together. No shield tricks. Mom and I need to know where you are at all times. Period.” Ben says with some force behind it and everyone nods. “Then here we go.” He says starting to lower the ramp.

Hux, Mitaka, and Morgan meet us at the end of the ramp ready to escort us into the hotel.

“After we get situated and settled, we have the zoo up next on the schedule.” Morgan says smiling down to the little kids. They lead the way with the kids in the middle and Ben and I holding up the rear. We smile and wave herding the kids toward the hotel lobby. Hanna lets go of Lyra’s hand and stumbles over to us. Ben lifts her into his arms, and she buries her face into his neck. **_Everything okay pumpkin?_** Ben asks rubbing her back. _The ground won’t stay still._ She mumbles snuggling closer. He nods and kisses her temple. She sits up in his arms and I notice how clammy her cheeks are. Before I can give a warning, she vomits this mornings breakfast down Ben’s chest.

“Oh baby.” I say reaching for her and pulling wipes out of the essentials bag tossing them at him. **_Gee thanks_**. He jokes pulling out a little paper wipe and looking at the mess. **_I am just going to have to change. Let’s get to the rooms_**. I giggle. _This is going to be some colorful headlines_.

After getting to our suite, we divide rooms and listen to Lyra complain about having to share a room with Max and Mora. _Lyra we are staying in a twenty-five hundred credit a night suite. Do we need to go spend another night in my AT-AT?_ I ask checking her privilege. _No. Nope. I never want to go back to that planet again. I hate sand._ **_That she gets from me_**. Ben mutters changing clothes in the other room. I shake my head and change Hanna into some clean clothes. _Feeling better baby? No more tummy ache?_ I ask kissing her squishy cheeks. _No mommy_. She giggles wrestling out of my arms. _All better_.

That was optimistic of her. She threw up twice more before she seemed to have gained her solid ground legs. Once on the floor in front of the dewback lizard exhibit. Another time on Gideon who surprisingly did not mind because I had to buy him a new souvenir shirt since I only brought emergency clothes for Hanna and Zeven.

“Who’s hungry?” Ben asks with Zeven on his shoulders with her little hands wrapped around his forehead. There are Me’s chanted all around, so we parade into the closest restaurant. The smells of roast meats and fresh baked bread waft in the air as our giant party squeezes into the seating area. The trooper guards stand against the walls around the restaurant while we push three tables together and rearrange the seats with loud grating squeaks. _Could you guys be any more embarrassing._ Lyra groans finding a seat.

“Oh Maker! I love this girl right here!” I shout throwing my arm around her shoulder giving it a squeeze as her face turns red. “Oh look honey! He’s pretty cute.” I say pointing to a random teenager.

“You know what mom. You are right. He is cute. I think I will go talk to him.” She says starting to stand up calling my bluff. **_No, you won’t._** Ben says sitting in the tiny chair right next to her with his elbows propped on the table and his legs spread out. I smile at him and I lean down for a quick kiss. _Gross_. Lyra gags rolling her eyes.

Ben walks to the register with Mitaka while Morgan and I get everyone seated and settled. I relay to him what everyone wants, every special request that I hope they get right, and he repeats everything I said to the terrified looking restaurant worker. I start to giggle as I watch the master of the universe order fast food from a scared teenager. Ben looks back at me and side smiles shaking his head.

After our fun morning at the zoo, we head downtown to my favorite chocolate shop. I rock back and forth on my tired feet as the man behind the counter boxes my truffles. The children stand in line behind me with their faces pressed to the glass of the case and we end up practically ordering one of everything. Lyra, Max, Mora, and Ben have gone down the street to do some shopping, so the little kids and I head to the little open air seating area just outside of the chocolate shop. The kids run around with the local children while I sit on a bench surrounded by stormtroopers eating my truffles.

 _Mommy my shirt is itchy_. I hear Hanna whine in my head, so I turn to her to find her half naked running around with Princess dragging behind her. I waddle up to her and force pull her to me as she tries to run. _You cannot run around naked baby._ I say pulling her emergency shirt out of the bag and slipping it on her. _Mommy! Look! Watch me!_ Gideon shouts jumping and doing a dance spin. _That is wonderful Giddy, very cool._ I smile sitting back down on my bench kneading my back. _Mommy watch me!_ Gideon whines doing his move again. _I saw honey! Very cool_. I school my face and my thoughts watching him again. _Are you watching?_ He whines doing it again. I feel my left eye twitch as a contraction starts to take my breath away. _Mommy look!_ I hear Zeven call and I stand. _Quinn! Get your sister out of that tree right now_. I run a palm down my face as I watch Quinn float Zeven back to the ground. _Okay, mommy is done. Time to go_. I scream to all in my head and they run back surrounding my bench and grabbing a chocolate treat. _We are heading back honey._ I grate feeling Ben’s irritation before he answers. **_We will meet you there. I should add shopping with my teenagers to the torture protocol._**

Back at the hotel I do something I have only ever done one other time. I bring everyone to our bed and start a movie on the holoprojector.. and then I use the force to make every single one of them take a nap. I feel a slight twinge of guilt for a second, and then I roll over and close my eyes no longer caring.

I wake up to tender kisses down my cheek to my lips.

“Have a good nap?” Ben whispers kneeling beside the bed.

“I did.” Smiling knowing he knows it wasn’t exactly their idea.

“It is time for us to get dressed.” He side-smiles bringing his lips to mine again. I roll over and wake everyone up starting the movie over again.

After we have been professionally scrubbed, painted, wrapped, and spritzed we head into the living room in our full crowned regalia laughing as the kids mouths drop open. _Sometimes I forget you guys are important_. Gavyn whispers in awe. _You look so pretty mommy_. Hanna says pulling on my gown. _Can I go next year?_ Lyra begs from the couch. _Me too?_ Mora chimes in with her eyes glinting as they narrow. _We will have to see_. Ben says running a hand through his hair.

The front door chimes and Morgan lets Leia in and leads her to the living room. I smile and tuck her into my arms squeezing tight. Her grey hair is braided up, with great folds of wrinkles around her eyes. She walks carefully using her cane to help her balance, the years of stress taking a tole even years after.

“You look like you are about to pop.” She laughs palming my belly.

“I feel that way too.” I smile letting her go and stepping back.

“Benjamin, you look well.” She says turning to Ben and placing a wrinkled hand on his arm. After all these years they have talked, and we have included her in the children’s lives, but it is still strained. She misses Han, and Ben hates himself for what he did. It might be a bump they just never get past.

“Grandma!!” I hear several tiny voices yell around us, and she is enveloped in hugs ** _. Be careful!_** I smile over to Ben as he holds out his hands in case she falls.

“Did you bring any cake?!” Gavyn shouts jumping up and down.

“Have you been good?” Leia asks him turning back towards the door.

“Yes!” They all yell. She nods and points to the cake on the table in the foyer.

“Max, be a dear and make sure everyone gets a piece of that please.” Leia says patting Max’s cheek.

“Thank you for coming! We will only be gone a few hours, and Morgan will be here to help.” I say pulling my saber to me and clipping it to my dress.

Ben calls his and threads his fingers with mine. **_Remember. The floors below us and above us are cleared and full of the security detail. If you need anything Max, Mora, or Lyra go find one of them._** Ben says to everyone and they all nod. **_And behave for grandma_**.

I always hate going to these things. I am grateful to Ben that it is only once a year that we must put on this little horse and pony show. If it were up to Hux we would have these ridiculous spectacles every month. We should have canceled this but there are a few core worlds who still hold onto these showy traditions and they expect a certain level of attention to be paid to them. It always feels like we can not make everyone happy.

Ben never leaves my side with a hand planted on my lower back rubbing circles as he feels my feet hurting from our already long day. He is quiet pretending to listen to the representatives around him, but I know he is concentrating on every one of these contractions that just don’t seem to be going away. _They are not that strong. And they are still too spaced out. It will be soon, but not tonight._ I reassure him but his face is in that unbreakable leader mask radiating frustration and concern.

Quietly Mitaka slides in beside us and whispers into Ben’s ear and my heart starts racing in my chest. He nods and Mitaka runs back into the hallway. **_They caught some men with blasters in the lobby, dressed as waiters. The knights and the troopers are searching the building for any more potential hostiles._** I close my eyes and feel out finding all my babies in our suite safe and sound. Everyone’s signatures seem calm. I sigh in relief and start feeling around us for any disturbances. I can feel all the knights dark energy scaling the building in search as well. I look over to Ben and he is still scanning the minds around us. Suddenly I grip Ben’s arm as a hard contraction takes my breath away and we both lean into each other as I breath through it. His eyes never leave my face until it is over, and he turns to signal to Mitaka.

“I am glad to hear about all your success with taking down the cartels.” The representative from Naboo says to Ben, then turns her concerned eyes to me. “Empress…” She starts until Ben quickly interrupts.

“I am sorry, but I must see the Empress home.” Ben says commandingly and everyone nods with concerned faces. **_Now we can both get out of this. Thank you Aurra._** Ben jokes with a straight face.

I am sitting on a chair waiting for Mitaka to tell us the shuttle has landed to pick us up when I hear Max in my head. _Mommy do not worry. We’ve got this. Team Badass._ He says and then I feel every one of them slip out of my mind. I feel out to the hotel and I can not feel them at all. No Lyra, Max, Mora, Quinn, Gideon, Gavyn, Zeven, or little Hanna. Silence. I stand up screaming shattering the glass doors around me and Ben runs to me as fear and anger swallow him whole.

“Get. That. Shuttle. Now.” He says as the walls and floor rumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to my husband about this story and he brought up that I should give the kids their own time to be awesome. So even though action wasn't in any of my original story boards, the next chapter will give the kids their time to shine. I hope to not keep you hanging for long!


	7. Family vacation part 2

**Max**

“Grandma, do you want cake?” I ask her as she wobbles to the couch and sinks down next to Gideon.

“No dear. Thank you for asking.” She says snuggling Gideon and smiling. _I can’t believe that teeny tiny woman had dad_. I joke to Mora _. Right?! I wonder how tall grandpa was_. She wonders taking a bite of cake. _Mom told me once that grandpa was about as tall as she was_. I state grabbing my own cake. _So, dad is just a freak_. Mora retorts shrugging her pointy shoulders as we see grandma frown sadly from the couch. Mora signs to her ear remembering that grandma can hear us.

Grandma had started a movie after ordering popcorn and pizza through room service. We all crowded around the big fluffy couch with the lights dim as grandma settled in the middle radiating joy. Mora sits up from her distant corner of the couch watching the floor for a minute and then turns to me. She signals a bubble with her fingers and nods to grandma. I shield grandma into her own bubble and nod to her. She points to the floor and to her ear. My eyes shoot back to hers. She mouths ‘mom’ and signals a bubble again. I swallow and nod. I close my eyes and zone in on mom and dad. _Mommy do not worry. We’ve got this. Team Badass!_ I tell her watching everyone’s eyes grow big as they catch up. Mora and I nod shielding all of us off from the world. _Downstairs. At least twenty of them. Listen._ She states feeling out wider. _More in the Speeder lot._ We all sit up and close our eyes. _Four troopers are dead, with about five minutes till next check in so they will make their move soon_. I see Hanna squeeze Princess tighter closing her eyes.

I feel out and find twenty-three men, radiating anger and anxiety repeating a plan over and over in different heads. _We should knock out grandma. She is a liability_. Mora states strategically starting to plan. _Momo That is awful_. Lyra gasps shaking her head. _It is nothing personal Ly. We do not have enough time to get her anywhere else. It would be easier for her to stay here safe on the couch_. We all share a look and I nod. She lightly brushes behind grandma’s head and I help her lay her back onto the couch. _Why did we shield out mommy and daddy?_ Gideon asks with worried eyes. _Because they are thirty minutes away, longer if the shuttle is delayed. They will not get here in time, and they would alert the troopers… who are, to be frank, useless._ Mora states heading to mom and dad’s room. _They are going to alert the troopers anyway. Especially now that they cannot feel us_. I answer feeling for alarm above us or below us. _We need to do this quietly_. Quinn says seeing where Mora is heading with things. _Without killing anyone_. Lyra states reminding Mora and Quinn.

Mora steps back into the living room after retrieving our lightsabers out of the pointless lock box. Lyra and I call ours to us as Mora paces running through the angles. _If we can keep the troopers above us where they are, all we must worry about are the troopers below us and the spice head cartel idiots._ She states feeling for movement and turns towards the hallway. _Shit_. She mutters as Morgan runs in looking around.

“Are you guys okay?! Your parents are worried sick!” Morgan says stopping when she sees grandma on the couch.

“You will go upstairs and lock the stairwell door. You will not come down until our mommy comes and gets you.” Zeven says looking up at Morgan.

“I will go upstairs and lock the stairwell door. I will not come down until your mommy comes and gets me.” She answers walking out of the room. Zeven runs to the door…

“And you will not answer any communicators or holopads.” She whispers into the hall, and Morgan repeats before opening the stairwell door.

 _Zeven, Quinn, and Max get upstairs and compel everyone to stay put and stay quiet._ Mora delegates visualizing the plan with Quinn and Zeven smiling up to her. We nod and head to the balcony. _What about the ones below us?_ I ask watching as Quinn levitates Zeven to the balcony above us before force jumping up with her. _Lyra and I are going to drop down and get them down the stairwell and lock all the doors. We know they are coming up the lifts, so we need to all be back here in 3 minutes to set the trap._ She says turning to the little kids. _Hanna, freeze anyone who comes in that door. Double G’s, sleep them while they’re frozen. We will be right back. Guard grandma._ They nod and turn to the door holding hands. _I cannot believe we are doing this. Dad is going to literally kill us._ I joke jumping to the next balcony. _Not if mom beats him to it_. Lyra replies jumping down to the balcony below us.

I step through the open balcony door and find ten troopers sitting on the floor staring at the wall. _Max, go get the other side_. Quinn says heading into the next room. I head into the hall and see Morgan standing in the hall staring at the stairwell door. _I will admit that’s kinda cool_. I hear Lyra tell Mora. I unlock the door and freeze the room.

“You will quietly stay here, with the door locked and not answer any coms.” I say unfreezing the room and locking the door behind me as they repeat my words. I do the same to the next two rooms until my side is quiet and locked. _One minute_. Mora says and we nod. We head back into the room we came in at, lock the door behind us, and jump back to our balcony. Quinn floats Zeven down and we check on the littles.

Mora and Lyra jump onto the balcony and head back into the living room. _I fucked up my favorite shoes_. Lyra whines looking down at her feet. _How did you guys get them out?_ I ask ignoring Lyra. _Mora did her internal storm thing just with fear and they all ran down the staircase to the basement._ Lyra says smiling at Mora. _Then we just locked all the doors and headed back_. Mora smiles back. _Okay so we need to catch them when they are all out of the lifts. Do not spring the trap before all signatures are into the hallway. I will blow the electronics to the lifts once they are all out then we freeze the whole room and sleep them all_. We all nod and start to head out into the hallway, but Mora turns and kneels. _Hanna, you need to stay here with grandma. Can you protect grandma for me?_ She asks Hanna who squeezes Princess and nods. _We will be right back. Freeze anyone who isn’t us who comes through this door_.

Out in the hall we line up against the walls of the hallway facing the lift doors. _I have never done this with this many people._ Quinn says with a worrying look to me then turns to Zeven. _Z. You know what to do._ He swallows and turns towards his sister. _I’m sorry_. She says nodding and then kicks him in the shin with all her strength. I feel the force churn around me as Quinn pulls on his pain like dad taught him. _Lifts are moving. Thirteen in one. Seventeen in the other_. Mora says feeling the other floors just in case. _Okay, and we are invisible_. Quinn grunts with his eyes closed. _Alright. Show time_. Mora whispers and we all hold our breaths.

The lift doors open as grungy men with blasters skulk into the hall looking in all directions. They point and signal to our room door and head towards the end of the hall. _Hold it… Almost all out_. Mora says for Quinn who still has his eyes closed focusing. I feel the force pulling tight around us. _Okay, all out. Blowing the lifts… now_. She says force pushing the panels until they crackle and spark. All the men turn to the lift doors with their blasters raised. _If they all shoot, I cannot stop this many bolts. I’m not dad_. I say suddenly self-conscious. _You can do this Max. Move past the fear_. Lyra whispers. _I’m telling mom you are using her lines now_. Mora says holding up three fingers. _Ready. Blasters, freeze, sleep. We’ve got this_. We all nod. _Three. Two. One._

All at once Quinn slips us out of the force and chaos ensues. Mora, Lyra, Zeven, Quinn, and I pull all the blasters and throw them behind us down the hall. I freeze the three bolts that made it out before all the blasters could be pulled and send them to the wall behind the scrambling men. All at once movement stops as the men are frozen in place with wide eyes scanning around the room. While we hold them still Gideon and Gavin slip behind every one of them and sends them to sleep. When they have finished with the last one, we drop them all to the floor.

“Team Badass!” Zeven squeals pumping a little fist in the air. We all smile and sigh until Mora’s head whips around towards our door. She jumps over all the men and pulls the door wide slamming it into the wall. _Let him go Hanna!_ Mora says swallowing as the dark energy oozes out of the room like a storm cloud. We come up behind her to find Hanna pinning an unconscious man up the foyer wall with her black hair floating in a crown around her head and lightning flickering from her fingertips. _Hanna! He is dying! It is safe now; You can drop him!_ Lyra cries with her eyes never leaving her little sister. Hanna blinks her red rimmed eyes to us and drops her arm screaming as she sends a final lightning bolt to the flower vase under the foyer mirror sending fried flowers around the room.

Mora kneels beside her and brings her into her arms with Hanna burying her face in her neck. I feel the force swirl down towards them like a pulled drain plug until the cold is gone but the goosebumps remain. Hanna pulls back and wipes her nose with the back of her hand. Lyra runs to the man running her hands over his still form. _He is barely hanging on_. She says closing her eyes and pulling the force around her and into him. _I didn’t know you could do that._ I say smiling down to Lyra. _Like I would waste my own force energy saving a dickhead who tried to hurt my family._ She huffs trying to focus. 

Suddenly the man shoots up throwing himself over on top of Lyra as she screams. He starts to wrap his hands around her neck.

“You little freaks…” He spits out starting to squeeze until the foyer glows red and Mora’s saber comes beside his neck. He sits up slowly raising his hands up and he radiates anger screaming a slew of colorful curse words in his mind. Quinn pushes him to the wall as I help Lyra up.

“You asshole, I saved your dumbass life.” Lyra wheezes rubbing her neck.

“Unlike my sister, I have no problems with ending your meaningless existence.” Mora states standing in front of him sliding a hand towards his face. The mans eyes shut gritting his teeth as Mora rummages through his head. “Once I finished with you, I could go find Stella and little Carter and pay them a visit.” She says pulling out of his head shaking hers. “You’ve done some very bad things.” She says clicking her tongue holding up her saber. _Mora. He’s not worth it_. Lyra whispers stepping towards her sister. They hold each other’s gazes for a minute before Mora mutters and turns back to the man.

“She’s saved your life twice.” She grates slipping him to sleep letting him fall carelessly to the floor as she retracts her saber and clips it to her side. “We need to get them all secured, just in case.” Mora says turning to head back into the hallway, but Lyra grabs her arm pulling her into her arms. After the initial shock Mora slowly wraps her arms around her sister’s waist and brings her cheek to hers. _I love you Momo_. Lyra whispers squeezing before she lets go. _Yeah, yeah. I love you too. No more of this feelings nonsense._ Mora mutters brushing a tear and heading into the hallway.

We use our sabers to cut up mom and dad’s sheets and tie every mans arms and legs together lining them propped up against the hallway wall. _What about Mommy and Daddy?_ Hanna asks watching us squeezing Princess. _Shoot! I forgot!_ I shout standing straight. I let out a loud sigh and drop all the shields. Mora and I exchange glances than drop our eyes to the floor. _We are sorry_. I tell them looking down at the littles. _I am not. We kicked ass with barely any casualties._ Lyra says nodding with Mora. **_I do not even know where to begin on how fucking grounded every single one of you are. Your mother is in labor and you do this to her._** Dad growls and we all close our eyes from the vibrations. **_We are coming up._**

We return to grandma and take our seats around the couch with nothing to do but wait as we feel the force boiling up slowly towards us.

**Rey**

I rock back and forth breathing through the tight squeezes as my mind imagines every heart wrenching outcome and scenario. Picturing their sweet faces scared or in pain, trying desperately to swallow down the immovable lump of helplessness. My babies. It is my job to protect them, and I am stuck. Cut off from them like an open bleeding wound. My heart squeezing around 8 missing pieces of itself. I have kept my eyes closed trying to breath and calm myself before I crash the shuttle racing back to get us to the hotel. Ben has shielded me out to keep me from the hurricane swirling around him but having my head to myself makes the missing pieces hurt beyond words.

“Still no success reaching with alpha or bravo teams Emperor.” Hux says bracing himself for possible misplaced aggression. “Another squadron is on its way down from the Finalizer and will be there in one minute.”

“And our ETA?” Ben grates pacing like a caged animal.

“Also, one minute. We should be landing briefly.” Mitaka says as his fingers fly around his holopad.

We feel the landing gear extend from beneath us and Ben moves beside me waiting to help me up. Suddenly the force wraps around us righting what was missing and tears stream down my face.

 _We are sorry_. I hear Max mumble and I have never been more grateful for anything in my whole life. I bury my face in my hands and bawl as everything settles to where it belongs. I am not. We kicked ass with barely any casualties. Lyra says as I catch my breath. **_I do not even know where to begin on how fucking grounded every single one of you are. Your mother is in labor and you do this to her._** Ben shouts and the shuttle shutters around us. I grip his wrist and look up at him gently. **_We are coming up._** He says helping me stand, and we shuffle out of the shuttle meeting with the squad as they march out of their transport.

I feel the knights’ signatures run through the lobby and up the staircases. Ben holds my hand with an arm around my waist as I walk into the chaotic lobby. There are troopers and Canto Bight Police officers everywhere, with four dead troopers underneath a tarp.

“The lifts are broken, Your majesties.” An officer says coming up beside us and bowing. “No doubt part of their master plan.” The hapless man states to me. I squeeze Ben’s hand and shake my head. _Don’t kill him_. I mumble turning to the staircase doors and moaning. _How am I going to be able to climb twelve flights of stairs?_ I grit my teeth and sway as my belly hardens and I feel it in my tailbone. When the contraction is over Ben leans down and scoops me into his arms heading for the stairs. I close my eyes and breath as he steadily carries me back to our babies.

“With the exception that every one of these unsubs are still alive, you would think that we did this.” Vicrul says looking around as we step into the hallway of our floor. Ben puts me down and I slowly walk towards our door seeing piles of tied up men asleep on the floor. “The troopers up above us were compelled into safety with all the doors locked from the stairwell out. The troopers from below were found cowering in the basement with their doors all locked from the stairwell as well. Every perp is bound and unconscious with the only casualties being the lobby guard patrol.” Vircul says starting to smile.

“Don’t start. They are still grounded. No matter how efficient this was.” Ben growls eyeing me hunched over my belly as he grits his teeth riding out this contraction with me. “Clean this up.” He says to the knights, snapping his fingers to Mitaka. “And get Kenda and Dr. Su down here now.”

We open the door and step into a mess. The foyer is covered in smoking flowers and broken glass. We step into the living room to find everyone sitting with their eyes downcast to the carpet.

“Look at me.” I rumble and the floor starts to shake. All eyes meet mine having never seen me this angry. “Do not ever cut me off from you guys again. Ever. Do you understand?” I ask squeezing my fists to my sides.

“Yes mama.” They say together swallowing back tears. I run forward and pull them all off the couch. They run to me and I am squeezing as many as I can get a hold of. We kiss and cry as I smell every head of hair like it is the last time as I mutter ‘do not ever cut me off again’ over and over. Ben comes over and pull each kid into individual hugs as I see his Adam’s apple bobbing away in his throat.

“You should have seen it mommy! Max froze three bolts! And Mora…” Gideon starts excitedly shouting until both Ben and I hunch over breathing through our teeth. I sway and breath through closing my eyes and focusing on relaxing into the pain. What I have learned about labor is just one word. Surrender. There is no getting over it, you must go through it. I relax my jaw and I feel the slow release until I can focus once again.

“Baby Aurra is coming!” Hanna shouts clapping her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys love it as much as me!


End file.
